Lilith's True Bloodline
by ClareTurner
Summary: ok, so this is inspired by this new season and the discovery of the Vampire Bible...it made me start to think and please don't criticize me for what will eventually come into play. I just enjoy messing with Mythology and making the "truth" be something totally different than what others think.
1. Prologue

Lilith's True Bloodline

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or its characters. This is a story I thought up simply because of the myth of Lilith from the recent episodes. This story is entirely from my imagination and please no bad comments and for the record I DO USE TWILIGHT FOR REFFERENCE!

Prologue

_In the beginning there was the nothing._

_And God saith, `Let light be;' and light was made._

_And God seeth the light was bad, separateth between the light and the darkness. And God saith, `I will make vampyre in my image, according to my likeness, and let vampyre rule over all creatures: beasts of the earth and faeries of the heavens.'_

_And God prepareth the vampyre in His image, in the image of God He prepared her. A female, Lillith._

_-Vampire Bible_

A girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes sat silently in her five star prison cell. She was bored like she always was. All she could do was sit around and use her skilled ears to listen in on the Authority's meetings, business, and…killings. She hated her cage. Sure she was given anything she asked for, but she was never able to go out and drink for herself…not that she needed it…

She was older than every vampire in the Authority. They didn't want her existence to be known because she was a very special vampire. 500 years ago when the founder of the Authority, Roman Zimoljic, found out about her existence and since he wanted to create this new organization for Vampires and become the leader he imprisoned her and made the humans she was being protected by forget of her existence by glamoring.

Even the others in the organization do not know of her, even Roman's lover Salome. She was a threat to him. If they knew who she was Roman would be nothing special.

She sat there reading yet another book. She had honestly read every book in existence at this point. It bored her. She wanted to be out in the world. She would watch TV but that bored her as well. That was when she sensed it… She knew that bloodline. It was her bloodline… It was from a vampire much younger than hers but still at least a thousand years old. She listened intently what he was doing there.

He and another man…a little over a hundred years old… were there because of treason. She didn't seem to understand what this treason was then again she knew nothing of the outside world. The man's name was Eric Northman and was a Sheriff. The other was Bill Compton and a King of Louisiana.

For nights and nights she listened to the poor men being tormented by Roman and the other Authority members. Finally one night they were let go in order to find a vampire named Russell Edgington, who was part of the Senguinista movement who was opposed to the revelation the authority started.

This woman could care less about this Russell, but she wanted Eric to be safe. She felt connected to him because of her blood. She felt like he needed to be protected. This is why she decided to hone her powers. She gained many powers over all the thousands of years she's been alive. She was determined to get out. Even if she had to kill the "leader" of the authority. He did not rule her. He was a mere vampire. She was more than just a vampire.


	2. Freedom

AN: I will not change anything in this story due to the show. Instead I am actually going on from the latest episode as a "what if" version with the added OC that was introduced in the prologue.

**Freedom **

A few days past since Eric and Bill were sent after Russell. They returned to the Authority victorious in killing him. However Roman was not amused. He put them back in the prison they were to stay in while the mysterious girl overheard everything that went on.

Roman was alone in the room with "Lilith's Blood." He made sure there was no way he could be interrupted and then pressed a secret button near the vial. The room started changing and the display moved away from him and created a stairwell.

"So, are you hungry? I brought some True Blood for you Elythia."

Elythia looked up staring at him with unemotional bright blue eyes. Her long light brown hair was untamed and not brushed.

"Why would I?" she asked in an accent not unlike Salome's.

Roman smiled. "Surely you must be hungry…you haven't eaten in months."  
"I don't need to. Give me some human food. It's the only reason I'm getting skinny. I'm older than all of you remember? I do not need much more blood to survive." She said annoyed while sitting in her dark corner of the room.

"If you say so Elythia." He said putting it back in his bag. "Why do you look so sad lately? Could it be your still mourning the death of Godric? He died over a year ago. He defied our rules so he had to die. You understand that right?"

Elythia didn't answer. She did love Godric, but she couldn't let Roman kill his descendants. Both of his children were now in Roman's custody and sentenced to death. She decided it was time she stopped playing his little game.

Elythia glared at Roman and suddenly he felt himself being choked. He stared at Elythia wondering how this could be. She's never defied him before. Finally Roman fell unconscious and he fell to the floor. Elythia smiled and went up the staircase closing the hatch behind her.

_Finally…Freedom is mine…_

She continued out through the door, took a deep breath to find where Godric's decendants were, and disappeared.

(POV change)

"Now what are we going to do?" Bill asked Eric.

"How am I supposed to know that your Majesty?" Eric responded sarcastically. Suddenly with a sudden small crack sound a woman appeared in front of all the vampires in the cells. She simply looked at the cameras and they were now disabled, and when the UV lights tried to start they were disabled as well.

"And you would be?" Bill asked.

"I am of no consequence to you…Compton was it? I'm more interested in Mr. Northman, and Miss Gainsborough."

"Why us?" Nora asked confused.

"You are both the progeny's of Godric." She said simply. "I myself was very connected with Godric."

Suddenly the doors that held them inside were opened. "Come with me, I've been cooped up for far too long and you both seem like the perfect candidates to show me around…"

"What about us?" another vampire said. Elythia looked at the vampire annoyed. She stared at this vampire and allofasudden he burst into flames.

"Any other objections?" Elythia said as the other opposing vampires backed off. She let Nora and Eric out.

"What about Compton?" Eric asked. "He is the King of Louisiana. We can't exactly leave him."

Elythia thought about this for a moment, but before she could respond Roman appeared and threw her against the wall. She stood up as if nothing happened.

"What do you want Roman?" She asked casually.

"You are not to leave your cell, yet you're here."

Elythia laughed. "You think that cell can truly keep me imprisoned? I'm older than everyone in this building Roman…I'm much older than you. I still don't understand how a pathetic child vampire like you became the guardian of the Authority. The Gaurdian of my mother's precious blood. Your pathetic. You don't DESERVE to have that rite. If you don't want me killing you quickly I suggest you back off Northman and Gainsborough." She said glaring at him. She then went back to Eric. "As for Compton, I think you should make the call on him. I'm guessing you know this world very well…this is up to you Eric."

Eric smiled. "Alright…I do owe you my life for letting us go, but I do know one thing… whoever kills the King is always given the honor of becoming the next king or Queen."

"Do you wish to be King Eric?" Elythia said.

"Hmm…I am a sherrif right now, but…I think I could be king…I enjoy the idea actually."

Elythia smiled at him. "Then by all means kill him." She said opening his cell.

Roman now got up angrily. "You can't do this! I am the Authority! We have rules! They must be obe…." His line was now cut off by his true death. No one touched him but all Elythia had to do was look at him.

"Who's the authority?" She repeated.

Everyone stared at her in shock since she did not flinch. The rest of the authority came down and with one look every single one was eliminated. Eric, Nora, and Bill were all astonished. How could she kill with just one look?

"Well? Do you wish to free your king, or kill him to become king yourself? As you see the 'authority' has been defeated. Since I am the only one who truly deserves to lead the vampire world. The very first vampire Lilith is my mother and Cain, the first male who was also turned into a vampire by God, is my father."


End file.
